Hellucard
Hellucard has appeared in the Eddsworld series many times with his famous line, "Hey, Edd!" (although it sounds like ("Ey Hedd!"). Appearance He wears a black t-shirt sometimes portraying a skull on it as shown in WTFuture and blue jeans. He also has a Canadian flag on his space suit in the opening of Space Face. Personality Hellucard seems overall kind and persistent, and seemingly a huge fan of Edd since he's always sure to greet him whenever he gets the chance. He is also portrayed as rather dumb, as he quite plainly appeared not to notice the fact that a large group of Edd clones were passing by him repeatedly in Spares, or when he greeted Edd and Future Edd in WTFuture. Deaths He has died twice. Once in WTFuture, where Future Edd killed Hellucard by throwing him through a glass door, and again in Space Face where it appears he was shot through the head by Paul, later only returning as a zombie in Fun Dead. A female counterpart of Hellucard appeared in the gender swap universe alive, and Hellucard reappeared in the comic "Head" alive and well, suggesting that his death may not have been permanent, as has been the case with other characters. Appearances *Spares: Hellucard was outside of the movie theatre saying "'Ey Hedd!" to every Edd clone, even the naked one. *Climate Change: Hellucard was mistaken for a tsunami by Edd. *WTFuture: Hellucard says "'Ey Hedd!" to Edd & gets killed by Future Edd. *Hammer & Fail Pt.2: A picture of him is seen in Insta Roof building, telling workers not to accept cheques from him. *Space Face: Surprisingly, a dead Hellucard makes a short cameo along with Paul in Space Face, where he's flying lifelessly in space during the intro with a sign next to him saying "Ey Head" *Fun Dead: Hellucard appears as one of the zombehs in the carnival trying to kill the gang, still wearing his space suit and holding his "Ey Head" sign from Space Face *PowerEdd: Hellucard has a cameo as a child in Edd's flashback. *Mirror Mirror: A female version of Hellucard is in the background of the magic shop. *Trick or Threat: Seen in a picture frame on the wall when Tom is yelling at the guys so he can sleep peacefully. *Eddsworld Comic No. 222 - HEAD Gallery Hellucard S.PNG|Hellucard saying hi to every single Edd clone. Hellucard C.PNG|Hellucard giving Edd a giant wave. Hellcard aka Don.jpg|Hellucard in WTFuture. Poor Hellucard.PNG|Hellucard gets killed by Future Edd. EyHed.PNG|Hellucard holding up a sign saying his catchphrase Hellucard and Paul in Space Face Part 1.PNG|A dead Hellucard floating in space with Paul. Eddsworld - Fun Dead58.png|Hellucard as a Zombeh (next to the zombeh at the far left) Hellucardzombeh.png|Close up of zombie Hellucard necked.PNG|Hellucard saying hi to the naked Edd. Harry.JPG|Hellucard as a female in Mirror Mirror" Trick or Threat - Tom telling them to stop.png|Hellucard's cameo in Trick or Threat ComicNo222HEAD.png|Hellucard in the comic "Head" Trivia *Hellucard made two parodies of Paul called "The Story Of Powl" and "The Story Of Powl II". *In Spares, the poster he's next to says "Eggs. Don't think about where they come from". *In Space Face, his spacesuit is adorned with the Canadian maple leaf. *In the ''Bumming Crew episode "Lickerwamper", Hellucard makes a brief cameo appearance at the end behind Coke. *In WTFuture and Mirror Mirror, his (her) shirt had a skull on it instead of being just black like it usually is. Category:Characters Category:Characters based on real people Category:Recurring characters Category:Male characters Category:Zombehs